bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E08
Julius! Zack! Cloud! Popple! Save the Earth! is the eight episode of the Battle Heroes X series that aired on TV Nexus, the eighth episode of season one, and the eighth episode overall. The episode is also the first part of the final episode of season one and the final episode of the TV Nexus version of the series. It revolves around disaster striking Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popples' attempt to try and rebuild the hangout of their childhood skills when Bane attacks them. The Episode It was a regular Friday afternoon at the Preschool Academy. The bell for the last period of classes had just rang through the halls. Soon, they began to fill with students, eager to leave school for the weekend. The front doors opened and people flooded out to their cars, bikes, or onto their path home. Among the students were Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popple, who were walking home together. Julius held a piece of paper in his hand and read it over. "97% on the geometry quiz! Excellent work, Popple!" He said, kissing her on the cheek and handing back the quiz. Popple blushed a bit before leaning in to kiss him fully on the lips. "Thanks to you, Julius!" Popple took the quiz and put it in her backpack. Zack and Cloud just stared at them. "This is going to take some getting use to," Cloud said. "That I'm dating Popple or that I'm tutoring her?" Julius asked. "That you're not being a beta wimp anymore," Zack replied simply. "Damn straight, man. My wimpy days are over!" Julius pumped a fist triumphantly in the air. "So, what do you guys wanna do this weekend?" Popple said. "Well, if nothing comes up that we need to defend the world from, I was thinking we could play some video games at say...Retro Boy World?" Cloud offered, smiling. Zack, Julius and Popple looked at Cloud, bewildered looks on their faces. "Retro Boy World? We haven't been there in years," Zack said, confused. "Besides, your mom tore it down, remember?" Julius added. "Yeah, but then I thought to myself, 'Why don't we rebuild it together'?" Cloud answered. "Didn't it take months for you and your mom to build it?" Popple asked. "That was a mother and a 5-year old boy building a treehouse. Scratch that, just a mother and occasionally a 5-year old boy carrying something with the help of his mother building a treehouse. This time, we'll have 4 strong and able-bodied 16-year olds building it. So, what do you say?" Julius, Zack, and Popple considered the offer before each made their answer. "Sure. As long as Bane doesn't show up to ruin everything as usual, I'll do it," Julius said. "Nothing better than a little nostalgia! I'm in!" Popple said. Cloud, Popple, and Julius looked to Zack for his answer. "Oh, what the hell, let's do this!" Zack said finally. "SWEET!!" Cloud shouted happily. The hype Cloud of his youth was returning. "So when do you want to start, Cloud?" Popple asked. "I already have the supplies at my place. All that's left is to start building, baby! Let's go!" Cloud replied, levitating everyone off the ground and running to his house with the others in tow. MEANWHILE, ON BANE'S SPACE SHUTTLE "INCOMPETENT, THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO ARE!!!! INCOMPETENT!!!" Bane screamed at his two henchmen Chan and Hoji, getting saliva all over their faces. "W-we're sorry boss, we didn't expect that we would be detected so soon!" Chan whimpered. "I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW, EVERYTHING I LOVE: BEING EVIL!! YET YOU NUMBSKULLS CAN'T EVEN KILL FOUR PESKY TEENAGERS?!! MAYBE I NEED NEW HENCHMEN TO USE INSTEAD OF YOU TWO..." Bane pointed the palm of his hand at them, charging a shadow ball in it. "C-come on boss, we said we were sorry! Don't do this to us!!" Chan and Hoji begged, sweating profusely. Both henchmen got on their knees and begged for their lives as the shadow ball got larger and larger. Finally, it shrunk and disappeared. "Alright, alright. Silence your begging, minions. Instead of killing you two, I'll let this serve as a lesson. DO NOT. LET. ME. DOWN," Bane turned his back on them and walked towards the massive computer monitor mounted on his wall. A keyboard appeared in front of him. "Now, let me show you how a villain really gets the job done. Ha ha. HA HA. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Bane pressed a button on the keyboard and the computer monitor hummed to life, broadcasting hundreds of ghostbots next to a large pointed laser cannon. They were building it and seemed like they were almost done! Back on Earth... Julius, Zack, Cloud, and Popple were in Cloud's backyard, getting to work on Retro Boy World. Julius and Zack were carrying a large wooden plank towards the tree, Popple was hammering down a nail on a plank at the top of the tree, and Cloud was working on some wires connected to the tree and leading to the house. "How's it going up there, Popple?" Cloud yelled up to her. Popple hit the nail one more time before replying to Cloud. "Great!" Zack and Julius arrived at the base of the tree with a saw and began taking turns cutting the plank into smaller pieces which would serve as foot holds for climbing the tree. "Ah...I can't wait until we finish this baby," Cloud said as he daydreamed about the new Retro Boy World. BACK ON BANE'S SHIP Bane stood in front of the computer monitor, a new remote with one button in his hand. Chan and Hoji were beside him, watching the remote intently. "With this small remote, the entire Earth will bow down to me!!" Bane said. "Gee, uh, boss?" Chan asked. "Yes, Chan?" "Where will you fire the laser first?" "...Chan, if you were in my shoes, where would you fire your laser cannon first?" Bane said, slightly annoyed. "Uh...at the only people who could stop you?" Chan answered timidly. "STUPID CHAN, THAT'S ABSOLUTELY...wait, you actually answered that right. Good job, Chan," Bane said. "T-thanks, boss." "Although, simply blasting them into oblivion would be too easy. No, I think I'm going to toy with them a bit." Bane pressed the button on his remote and laser started to charge up, the tip glowing a deep red hue. He then typed in the coordinates for the destination of the laser beam. Now to Earth... Under the nearly built treehouse, Zack, Julius, Cloud, and Popple were sitting down and enjoying a lunch break. After taking a bite of his sandwich, Cloud began to speak. "Guys, I'm glad we decided to rebuild Retro Boy World. This is gonna be an awesome weekend, I know it!" Cloud said. "I feel you, Cloud. Playing video games, eating pizza, it'll be just like when we were kids..." Julius said wistfully. The peaceful lunch break was interrupted by the ground rumbling, causing the four of them to fall on their sides. "What the hell is going on? Is it an earthquake?" Cloud asked, shocked. "I think it might have something to do with that, guys!" Popple pointed to the sky. The four heroes ran out to the front of Cloud's house in the street to get a better look. Up in the sky, a giant red beam of energy was piercing the clouds and aiming right for them. "Whatever that is, it's heading straight at us!" Julius said, recovering and getting up. The others followed suit as the laser flew closer and closer to them. "Alright, everyone behind me! This isn't going to look pretty! Cloud said. Julius, Zack, and Popple ran behind Cloud moments before the laser struck them, encompassing them in a fiery explosion. From above Earth, Bane witnesses the explosion from his cameras on Earth, speechless. Smoke now filled up the monitor, masking anything and everything from sight. "I...I did it. I ACTUALLY DID IT!! YES!!! I finally killed those wretched fools! Now no one will stand in my way as I take over the Earth! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "Nice work, boss. What's the next step?" Hoji asked. Bane became speechless again as he took a seat on a chair. "Now? To be honest, I....I don't know. I've never gotten this far before." Hoji turned to a passing ghostbot and beckoned it over. "You! Bring us some celebratory snacks." The ghostbot took some time to compute the request before nodding, zipping towards the pantry level of the ship and returning with enigma berries for the three villains. Bane and his henchmen took the berries from the ghostbot. "I propose a toast to Bane...no, a toast to Lord Bane," Hoji said, a smirk on his face. "Lord Bane? I like the sound of that. To Lord Bane then," Bane said, raising his enigma berry to the air, the others raised theirs as well before taking a bite out of them. Bane walked over to a window and looked out to the planet now at his mercy. As he did this, footage from his cameras on Earth showed the faint outline of a hand through the smoke. The laser hit the heroes right in front of Cloud's house, creating a crater in the street where they stood. Smoke still surrounded the impact area, masking anything from view. It would be safe to assume that the heroes were killed instantly from the blast, yet a hand rose out from the crater, then another, then an entire body. Thoroughly exhausted but alive, Cloud rose up, then fell down again instantly. "What...the hell...was that?" He groaned out, coughing from all the smoke. Soon, Julius, Zack, and Popple, alive and well rose out from the wreckage. Julius uttered a single word. "Bane." The four heroes had survived Bane's deadly laser. At the last minute, Cloud was able to morph up and transfer all the armor's energy to his defenses, creating an energy shield to surround him and his friends and dampen the blast of the laser. However, his armor was drained and he could barely move. "God, I didn't even know he had it in him..." Zack said, coughing as well. "Well what did you expect, Zack? He's an evil psychopath," Popple answered. "No, I mean, I didn't think Bane had the brains to just blow us up instead of thinking of ineffective plans every week," Zack replied quickly. "...Ah, fair point." "Alright, enough chit-chat, we need to go after Bane. Now," Cloud said heroically before faltering and falling down again. Popple ran to his side, helping him up by the shoulder. At that moment, his communicator blinked and a hologram of Roy was projected onto the ground from his armor. "Zack? Cloud? Julius? Popple? Is anyone alive?!" He yelled frantically. "Augh, my freakin' ear! Yeah, commander, we're alive." Zack said. Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I thought that explosion killed you all for sure." "Yeah? Well, it's gonna take more than one of Bane's pea shooters to take us down. Just point us in the direction of the bastard so we can curb stomp him." "Not in your current conditions. I can't risk losing Earth's best and only line of defense against Bane. I'm beaming you all to SPD Earth Base immediately so we can plot our next steps." "We already know our next step. Go after Bane and make him p--" "I'm bringing you all in, Zack. Get ready for extraction, that's an order," Roy said before ending the transmission. His hologram projection flickered out immediately. "D...did he say SPD Earth Base?" Cloud said weakly, a faint hint of excitement in his voice. Julius went to Cloud's side and took his other shoulder, helping to hold him steady. "Yup, he did, Cloud. Stay with us, man, you gotta see it," He said encouragingly. "Ever been there before?" "Went there for a meeting with all the other SPD team leaders, it's awesome, bro." Zack muttered something begrudgingly under his breath as he got closer to the others and a blue beam of light showered over the heroes, whisking them away to to the legendary SPD Earth Base. WITH THE HEROES WEAKENED, CAN THEY PUT AN END TO BANE'S VILLAINOUS SCHEME ONCE AND FOR ALL? OR WILL BANE BE THE TRUE VICTOR AFTER ALL? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED ON THE NEXT ACTION-PACKED EPISODE OF BATTLE HEROES X!! Category:Season 0 Episodes Category:Battle Heroes X